In recent years, a number of standards are proposed such as the USB (Universal Serial Bus) standard and the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 1394 standard for transmitting/receiving information such as image information among a plurality of information processors (for example, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) player and a liquid crystal television set) via a bus. A standard for bus connection for transmitting/receiving information by connecting buses conformed with different standards is also proposed.
One of the conventional techniques of the bus connection is described, for example, in the following patent document 1.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-55297 (claim 7 and the like)